User blog:DarkBlossom99/Uh...Please read?
Okay, well, I was gone for awhile because of a fight I got in with Cleo. I haven't talked to any of you since. I lost my temper, and decided to "Leave" the wikia. In the short time I was gone, I realized I wasn't going to let that get to me. If you guys are wondering why I have been kind of out of it lately, snapping at you guys, or crying for the littlest things, this is why. *My mother was recently charged for pill fraud. It has been going on for over a year. It was my aunt who has taken all of the people in my family, used their names to get drugs. My mother was arrested for something my aunt did. Of course, my mom went home that night she was arrested, but she went to court a couple days ago. I learned that she didn't have the money to hire a lawyer, so she hired a public lawyer or something like that. She was scared into not going into a trial, because if she was proved guilty, she would be spending 6 years in jail. That scared the sh*t outta me.Even though she didnt do it, my mother is the kind of person who would back down from the fight and take the easy way. I have been really caught up in figuring out what to do. She now has to visit a person once a month and pay a fine of $1000 dollars. It's still not completely solved. *As most of you know, my parents are divorced. Once in awhile, we would bring up custody. Ever since the recent accident that happened, I cannot see her very often. Every few weeks. Right now I'm fighting over Gaurdian Inlightment (I really don't know how to spell it). This has been a very big struggle. *My father and brother got into a huge fight aabout a month ago. I didnt see him since two nights ago. But before that, i felt a lot like my whole family was falling apart. That's why I said you guys are my only "Real family". For example, when Chey left, I was a total wreck. During that time my whole family was on edge. I'm sorry I got upset, Chey. *I just found out my good friend was a total fake. She's not a goddess. She lied about a lot. I'm still not sure who you really are. In addition to my friend, she told me a lot of fake things about myself. Who my parents were, for one. I'm unclaimed. Btw, can anyone help me find who my parent is, any suggestions? It would be very helpful. Just check out my userpage. *As most of my old friends knew awhile ago, I had a boyfriend. A mortal boyfriend. I only dated him for his looks and personality. Also to stop rumors about me liking a whole different guy. I realized my ex was a total jerk. He didn't say anything to me on Valentines Day, so I dumped him that night. Ever since he has been trying to get me back. He wont stop texting me. It's rather annoying. *I don't know what triggered everyone, but a lot of people are saying mean things to my face, or behind my back. There are so many rumors about me. People are criticizing me when I'm right there. Like I was supposed to be some perfect doll I wasn't. *Last night I was sitting at the dinner table, and I wasn't eating anything (I'm not really hungry at all lately). My Dad kept on asking and asking what was wrong. Before that I got in trouble because of my friend, Taylor. He trashed my basement and broke all the rules. I took the blame for him. But anyways, my dad asked me if I was upset because I got in trouble. I said no, that was normal. Finally I got sick of it, and asked if I could be excused from the table. They said no. I started crying and told them all the harassment that was going on in school. There was a long silence, and I asked if I could leave again. The didnt object. I left the table, going up to my room without doing the dishes. When I got upstairs I just full out started crying. I threw my radio and kicked my wish box. My wish box is...Well it's all the things I keep dear to me. Including pictures of my mom and dad together, and some of my mothers jewelry. Oh and some cards with wishes on them. They used to have a lot of things about you guys. Nice things.Anyways, Everything went everywhere. I was screaming, pulling at my hair, and my face was a mess. I stopped crying and fell to the floor. I crawled over to the box and slowly put everything back in nicely. Then my dad came in. We had a very long talk, about all of it. *My grades have been very poor lately. I currently am banned from my phone. I haven't even shown my interims yet. *My friend Taylor, as I mentioned earlier, is moving away March 10th. Some of you guys know I recently kissed him. We do have some chemistry, but it probably shattered by now. *My teachers have been sending emails home lately to my parents about homework not being turned in. *I don't know whats going on, but I have been getting in trouble a lot lately. It started about last week. The average I get in trouble now is two times per week. Including today. I realized I needed to come back her. I miss this place. You guys are one of my only support. My mortal friends dont understand at all. So I had to turn to you guys. Nice to be back. Even though some of you didnt care I was gone, nor less know. Well I'm back, suckers. Like it or not. Category:Blog posts